Girl On Fire
by xThisGirlIsOnFirex
Summary: Santana is a mom to one year old Henry but will she be able to befriend the new girl Brittany, fix her friendship with Quinn and deal with motherhood at the same time?
1. Prologue

Prologue

"3,2,1!" Santana screamed and collapsed back onto the bed in tears, sweat streaming down her forehead. Kurt stood at her beside holding a video camera and looking very sympathetic for his friend. The doctor was stood at the end of her bed but she wasn't much help at keeping Santana calm. No one was really. "Man, it hurts! And can you stop bloody filming me?" She added in frustration.

"Ooo, cranky aren't we?" Kurt asked, giggling a little.

"I was dragged out of bed at three in the morning," Santana reminded him, clenching her teeth together, "Because this stupid baby couldn't wait, I was in labor for twenty one flaming hours and now I am in bloody pain so excuse me if I am just a tad touchy?!" Kurt compressed his laughter and rolled his eyes. "Please Kurt, I need you," she cried. Kurt stopped filming for a second and walked over to hold Santana's hand, placing the little video camera on the table beside Santana's hospital bed. Santana squeezed his hand tightly and screamed loudly as she kept pushing.

"Okay just relax Santana," the doctor said, "stop pushing." Santana gasped for breath and stopped, "this may hurt slightly," the doctor warned her. Kurt felt Santana's grip tighten as she let out another very loud scream. The sound of a baby's cry filled the air and Santana felt tears in her eyes as her son was held up for her to see.

"He's gorgeous," Santana sobbed, loosening her grip on Kurt's hand.

"I'm so proud of you," Kurt stroked her hair and gave her cheek a friendly kiss, "You did well sweetie, extremely well."

* * *

Santana groaned as the cries echoed throughout the house. She rolled onto her stomach and pulled a pillow over her head, groaning loudly to herself. The baby continued to cry as Kurt's footsteps were heard coming upstairs. He entered the bedroom with Henry in his arms, still continuing to cry.

"You know, you could help me!" Kurt yelled over the screaming.

"No," she muffled quietly under the pillow. Kurt sighed and slowly handed him to Santana as she sat upright, "Kurt, I said no."

"He needs feeding," Kurt told her. Santana managed to breastfeed her son before handing him back to Kurt and lying back down on the bed. "Have you taken your medication this morning?" Santana faintly nodded. "Okay well, I'm going to put Henry down for his nap and then we can talk maybe alright?" Santana didn't answer but Kurt went to put Henry down for a nap anyway, singing softly to him as he walked.

**Ok so this is just the prologue of my new story to show the birth of Santana's son and everything. Next chapter will be a time skip to Henry being a year old. I hope you like it so far and will continue to read it :) San won't always be in this depressive state. It's only just to show her what she was like in the first two months of motherhood. **

**Review and let me know what you think, I'll try and update soon :) **


	2. The New Girl

**Thanks for all of the reviews guys. **

**Boris Yeltsin: Will do.**

**franzih24: Thank you, great talking to you :)**

**Glee4ever123: Thanks, glad you like it.**

**Guest: Thanks and yeah, so do I :)**

**Karabearr32: Thank you. **

Chapter One: The New Girl

One year old Henry Lopez was sitting on the floor of the living room playing with his push along cars whilst Santana stood in the kitchen making his lunch. Being late didn't really look good on Henry's first day of day-care but it wasn't Santana's biggest worry, her biggest worry was Henry settling in. She packed his lunch into his lunch box and found his coat and shoes, heading into the living room.

"Henry, come here sweetie," she cooed to him and sat down on the couch, lifting him onto her lap, "There's a good boy," she kissed his forehead as he let her put his shoes and coat on him.

Santana knew that day-care would do him some good and that he'll be fine once he was there but she still couldn't help but worry. When they arrived, there were groups of kids listening to a story, kids playing with toys and as it was a nice day some were outside playing games and singing.

"Welcome to Fox-Run," Susan, the day-care teacher smiled kindly, "So, this is..."

"Henry," Santana introduced her son, "Henry Lopez, he's starting today."

"And are you his sister?" Susan asked.

"No," Santana said, looking uncomfortable, "His mother, Santana Lopez."

"Oh," Susan looked slightly shocked but noticed that Santana looked quite upset by it, "Well, welcome Henry. Would you like to stay for a bit Santana? I can make you some coffee." Santana knew that she should be heading off to school and that she was late already but she nodded anyway. Susan took Henry off to another day-care teacher so she quickly sent a text to Kurt, letting him know that she'd be late for school.

"Mommy!" Henry screamed loudly, beginning to cry.

"I'm right here darling," Santana soothed, walking over slowly and crossing her arms. Susan came over and handed a mug of coffee to Santana, "Thank you," she whispered, wiping at her tears, "Sorry, I'm just worried that he might..."

"All parents feel like this when they drop their kids off first time," Susan said, "But he'll be fine. Joanne is wonderful with the children, she'll soon get him settled. So, is Henry's father around at all?"

"No," Santana sighed, "I...I don't honestly know who his father is, I...I was raped by a guy who I don't even know."

"Oh you poor thing," Susan said sympathetically.

"Yeah it's been hard," Santana admitted and nodded at her. Henry was sitting on the carpet with Joanne who was holding a teddy bear up to him. "But he's a good kid and he's like the best thing that's ever happened to me, I love him."

"Well, I am always happy to help whenever you need it," Susan offered, "Have you got school today?" Santana nodded. "Why don't you head off? You don't want to be late."

"Thanks for the coffee," Santana sniffed and placed her mug down, "Are you sure that he'll be okay?" Susan nodded. Santana went over and knelt on the floor beside her son, stroking her hair, "I'll see you later baby, you be a good boy for mommy but I have to go now." Henry began screaming again and stood up to sit on Santana's lap, "Honey, don't do this, you know that place I told you about where mommy has to go to learn things?" She whispered in his ear. "That's where I'm going today, you will love it here. They do singing and you like singing, don't you? And they have reading and lots of nice toys to play with. They might even have some cars." Henry sniffled but calmed down upon hearing that. "Mommy promises that she will see you later on." She stood up and gently passed Henry over to Joanne before turning to Susan. "Can I give you my number?" She asked. "In case something happens?"

"Of course," Susan nodded, "Have you brought lunch for him?" Santana nodded. "Lunch is at twelve, has he got any allergies at all?"

"No but he isn't allowed chocolate, candy, chips, cake, anything sweet and sugary like that," Santana told her as she wrote her cell phone number down and gave it to Susan.

"Got it," Susan smiled, "He will be fine, don't worry."

Santana left Henry's lunch and backpack before leaving and heading off to school. She'd already missed her first class but Kurt was waiting for her by the front doors.

"Hey," he greeted and placed an arm round her shoulder, "You alright?" Santana nodded, crying into his shoulder. "He'll be fine, come on." Kurt rubbed her arm and led her towards the cafeteria to sit down. "Have you got something to eat with you?"

"Yeah," she sniffed and unzipped her backpack to, bringing out a cheese sandwich that she'd made herself this morning. She then rummaged around for her insulin but pulled out a white cuddly bunny rabbit. "Oh god no."

"Is that Henry's?" Kurt asked.

"I was meant to give it to him at day-care, he can't go anywhere without white rabbit," Santana said, almost close to crying again, "God, I need to go back."

"San, he will be okay," Kurt reassured her, "They have tonnes of toys at day-care, he'll soon forget about white rabbit and it'll be a nice surprise for him when you pick him up later."

"Think so?" Santana asked and Kurt nodded, taking her bag and finding her insulin for her, "He'll be fine," he said, handing it to her. Santana sighed and shoved the rabbit back into her bag before injecting her insulin. "Feel better?"

"Slightly," she managed as a tall, skinny, blonde girl skipped over with her ponytail bobbing up and down.

"Hello," she greeted the two of them with a smile, "My name's Brittany, Brittany Pierce. I'm new here."

"I'm Kurt," Kurt said, "This is Santana, nice to meet you."

"Do you know where the principal's office is?" Brittany asked, "I'm meant to go there now and I get lost really easily."

"Yeah, just come out of the cafeteria, turn right and keep walking," Kurt told her. Brittany thanked him and skipped out happily. "She seems nice," Kurt said and nudged Santana's arm, "Interested?"

"Might be," Santana winked and turned round to eat her lunch.

**Thanks for all your reviews so far guys. I hope you like it so far. Let me know :) **


	3. Confessions to Brittany

**Boris Yeltsin: Glad that you like the twist.**

**franzih24: Thank you.**

**Glee4ever123: Haha same here, I think she'd be a great mother.**

**snowdrop1026: Thank you, I thought her being diabetic would be interesting. And you'll just have to wait and see if her mom is the person, I don't actually know myself lol. **

**Santanalover16: Thanks and he does, doesn't he? :) **

Chapter Two: Confessions to Brittany

Santana walked into the living room with a bright, blue tray of water. She had placed loads of Henry's favourite toys on the water and held one of her old jackets over her arm. She placed the tray on the living room carpet in front of Henry and slipped her jacket underneath it. Henry's eyes widened once he saw the water and he rushed towards it straight away.

"Hold on baby," Santana grabbed hold of him and rolled his shirt sleeves up, "Sleeves up first."

"Boat!" Henry squealed and dragged himself away from his mom, shoving his hands into the cold water and laughing hysterically. He reached out and grabbed hold of the plastic boat that Santana had placed in the tray. "Titanic!" He yelled.

"Is that the titanic?" Santana asked, laughing at how mature her son was. She had sat herself down to watch Titanic one evening and Henry had come in halfway through, wanting a story. After hearing the word, he'd managed to learn it and yelled it every time he saw a boat or ship. Henry grabbed a little, plastic man and shoved him into the boat.

"Dwive!" He giggled, placing the boat back into the water carefully. "Choo Choo!"

"Boat's don't go choo choo, silly boy," Santana cooed. "That's a train."

"Twain?" Henry said and picked up a plastic car that Santana had also placed in the water for him. "Twain!"

"That's a car," Santana laughed and ruffled his hair. Henry squealed with excitement and splashed his hands about in the water, accidentally splashing Santana in the process. "Wet mommy!"

"Wet Henry," Santana playfully splashed him back. Henry laughed and climbed onto his mom's lap, giggling. "Uncle Kurt won't be very happy, he loves this shirt." Santana said and tugged at Henry's wet t-shirt.

"So, what are you two doing?" Kurt asked as he stood in the doorway. Santana jumped and turned to face him and Brittany. "I brought Brittany with me if that's okay," he winked at her.

"How long have you been standing there for?" Santana asked.

"Long enough," Kurt smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"He's sooo cute," Brittany cooed, coming over and kneeling beside Santana, "Whose is he?" Santana didn't answer her but seemed unsure about Brittany being near her son. Brittany was lovely though and began playing with Henry and talking to him.

"I'll be right back big boy," Santana kissed Henry on the head and left to get drinks and snacks for herself, Kurt and Brittany. She came back and saw Henry on the floor as Brittany talked to him about his Spider-man shoes. "He loves Spider-man," Santana smiled when she came back into the room.

"He's very fashionable," Brittany said and smiled at Henry. He had Spider-man shoes, blue jeans and a blue and red cars t-shirt. "I like cars too, did Santana get you this?"

"I got him the t-shirt," Kurt said.

"He's adorable," Brittany said to Santana, "Do you babysit him?" Santana poured Brittany a drink, suddenly remembering that she didn't actually know Henry was her son.

"He's my son," Santana said quietly. Brittany looked shocked but smiled and cooed to Henry nicely. Henry toddled over to Santana, holding his arms out. Santana giggled and lifted him onto her lap and hugged him tightly.

"Hey, I picked up a newspaper for you," Kurt said, handing it to Santana, "On my way over here."

"Thanks," Santana smiled and took the newspaper from him, opening it up to read quickly.

"Barack Obama!" Henry squealed and pointed to a picture in the paper whilst looking up at Santana. Santana nodded and praised him, telling him that it was indeed the president.

"Wow, he's so smart," Brittany said, impressed, "He even pronounced his name properly."

"San teaches him a lot of stuff," Kurt said. "Henry," he called to the youngster and Henry looked up, "Can you count to ten for me?" Henry shook his head. "Come on big boy, mommy says you know your numbers."

"Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez," Henry said fluently with a smile.

"In Spanish?" Brittany asked in shock.

"Henry, you know I don't speak Spanish," Kurt laughed and played with his hair.

"So, who is Henry's father?" Brittany asked.

"I was raped," Santana admitted, her hands over Henry's ears, "By some older guy, I don't really like to talk about it. Henry's my only family though, my parents disowned me when they found out I was pregnant and the only family member was my aunty. She lives in another state but she's supporting me financially with the house and stuff."

"You live here by yourself?" Brittany asked. "At seventeen?"

"Yeah," Santana whispered and nodded, "I mean, you're allowed to move out at sixteen with parents permission and they...they didn't want me so you know? I need to use the bathroom, be right back," she sat Henry down on the floor and headed upstairs.

"Santana," Kurt said quietly.

"I'm sorry," Santana apologised and went up to her room.

"I'm so stupid," Brittany said, "I shouldn't have asked."

"You didn't know honey," Kurt comforted, "Just go up and talk to her, I think she'd appreciate it." Brittany nodded and went upstairs, leaving Kurt to look after Henry. She saw Santana lying on her bed crying.

"I'm sorry," Brittany apologised and went to sit beside her.

"It isn't your fault," Santana sniffed, "It just hurts, talking about it." Brittany rubbed at her arm, causing Santana to flinch a little bit, "Sorry."

"Can I hug you?" Brittany asked. Santana smiled and sat upright, leaning in to give Brittany a hug. Brittany rubbed small circles up and down her back and held her close to her gently.

**Aww Brittana fluff! I think we all need it after their very sad break up :'( **


	4. At the Park

**franzih24: Thank you.**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yeah he is. **

**Santanalover16: Thanks, you gotta love the fluff! :D**

**Glee4ever123: Yeah I'm sure we will.**

**Guest: Thanks so much.**

Chapter Three: At the Park

"Right, so let's see what my mini Steve Bell can do then?" Santana smiled as she gently kicked a soccer ball towards Henry. Henry jumped up and down and laughed as he attempted to kick it back. Santana had talked to him about Steve Bell before, mentioning that he was a famous soccer player and that Henry could grow up to be just like him. Henry kicked it back to her but it went high in the air, flying past Santana's head.

"Ow!" Quinn yelled from the distance as she rubbed at her sore head. Santana bit her lip nervously and raced over to retrieve her ball.

"Sorry," she apologised, gesturing towards Henry who had followed her, "He isn't quite the soccer player just yet," she said jokingly.

"Well, maybe you should keep your little bastard under control," Quinn spoke harshly as Brittany came over. She had been hanging out with Quinn and had gone to buy some drinks when she overheard her and Santana's conversation. "And I wouldn't run if I was you," Quinn continued, "It isn't pleasant for the public."

"Are you calling me fat?" Santana asked.

"No she isn't," Brittany shook her head before Quinn could say anything, "You're as skinny as a twig Santana."

"As if," Quinn scoffed, "She got herself knocked up, didn't she? Now look at the size of her." Santana pursed her lips together and tucking the ball under her arm, grabbed Henry's hand and headed off back to their picnic area.

"Hey, what's going on?" Kurt asked as he joined Santana and Henry. Santana shrugged and opened a bag of mini carrots to give to Henry. He immediately began shoving them into his mouth, crunching each one. "San?" Kurt asked, seeing that she looked distracted. Santana explained to him what had happened whilst holding back her tears. "That bitch."

"Santana!" Brittany yelled, running over, "She isn't right, you know?"

"Thanks," Santana whispered quietly as Quinn called over to Brittany, "You should go back."

"I'm hanging out with these guys," Brittany called to Quinn and turned to Santana and Kurt, "Is that okay?" Santana faintly nodded, giving Henry another carrot. "Why is Quinn so mean to you?" Brittany asked, sitting next to Santana.

"I don't know," Santana said quietly, "We used to be close. I don't know if Quinn has told you but she got pregnant at sixteen by choice." Brittany shook her head. "Well she did because she actually cheated."

"Maybe you shouldn't be telling Brittany all of Quinn's business," Kurt told her sternly.

"I won't say anything," Brittany whispered so Quinn wouldn't hear, "Honest."

"Anyway," Santana continued, "We used to be best friends. Quinn cheated on Finn with Puck and got pregnant, she went along with the pregnancy and got kicked off the Cheerio's and everything and because of it we just drew apart."

"What happened to the baby?" Brittany asked.

"She had a baby girl called Beth but she put her up for adoption," Santana carried on, "She doesn't see her anymore but the thing is, I...I didn't really help her during the pregnancy but no one apart from Puck did really until the very end like when she was in the last two months. Anyway, when I announced I was pregnant and actually keeping the kid she just...she called me a hypocrite even though getting pregnant was not my choice. She told me that she was never going to talk to me again and that I was making a mistake keeping it basically."

"Is that true?" Brittany asked softly and Santana and Kurt both nodded.

"Done!" Henry squealed, handing Santana the empty bag of carrots. Santana scrunched the bag up and shoved it into the front pocket of Henry's diaper bag. "More mommy." Santana smiled and gave him a couple of crackers to eat slowly.

"Does she know you were raped?" Brittany asked quietly and Santana shook her head in silence, focusing her attention on Henry, "She shouldn't treat you like that. Everyone deserves a second chance and holding grudges against someone is silly. You're amazing Santana. Don't listen to her." Brittany smiled and rubbed Santana's back.

"Have you eaten anything San?" Kurt asked as he lay on his back, staring up at the sunny sky.

"I'm too fricking fat aren't I?" Santana spat, "I need to lose weight."

"Have you eaten anything San?" Kurt repeated in a sterner tone.

"I have like half an hour to go," Santana said, glancing at her watch. Brittany felt quite confused but she didn't question it at all.

"You're not fat Santana," Brittany soon said, breaking the silence. "You're beautiful."

"I couldn't agree more," Kurt agreed and sat upright to rub Santana's arm comfortingly. "You are beautiful."

"Thanks guys," Santana smiled, "that means a lot."

But what she heard next meant even more to her, a delightful squeal from Henry.

"Beautiful mommy!"


	5. Baby Memories

**Boris Yeltsin: Will do.**

**Glee4ever123: I know, she's horrible in this story but let's hope that things get better.**

**singmealullaby56: Thank you and I ship Brittana too :)**

**Santanalover16: Thank you, I agree that Quinn is a bitch in this.**

Chapter Four: Baby Memories

"Henry's old baby clothes are so cute!" Brittany squealed as she held up a tiny blue and white striped onesie. "I can't believe San kept them all and look at these little baby shoes." Brittany rummaged into the cardboard box and pulled out some tiny sneakers.

"She kept all of Henry's old things," Kurt said, looking through a few of old baby photos, "Do you want to see a picture of him when he was first born?" Brittany nodded as Kurt came over and showed her a photo.

"He's tiny," Brittany cooed looking at the photo of Henry lying in the hospital room on his back, fast asleep, "He looks so much like San there, like in his eyes."

"He does," Kurt agreed, "He was only two hours old, there's San," he handed her a picture of Santana asleep in her hospital bed, "Literally just after having him, she doesn't actually know I took that picture."

"She looks so tired," Brittany laughed.

"She was exhausted, bless her," Kurt said.

"What's this?" Brittany asked, picking up something that looked like a video. There was no name on it and it didn't have a case either, "There's no name."

"Hey I know what that is," Kurt said, taking the video from Brittany, "That's Santana's birth video." Brittany smiled. "Yeah, we had this idea that if I filmed the birth and then maybe other small parts in Henry's childhood and then we can put them altogether and give it to him on his eighteenth birthday or something."

"That's a great idea," Brittany mentioned, "Can we watch it?" Kurt hesitated and glanced at his watch before nodding and going to put the video in. He then sat down on the couch beside Brittany and pressed play. "Where is San anyway?"

"At a job interview," Kurt said, "Henry's down for his nap but he'll probably need changing soon. This bit's when San's in labor," he narrated as they watched the video together.

"She looks really annoyed," Brittany giggled.

"It was four o'clock in the morning then," Kurt mentioned. The living room door opened and Santana walked in with a huge smile on her face. She glanced at the TV and suddenly lunged at Kurt, trying to grab the remote from him. "No you don't," Kurt laughed as she fell to the floor in front of him. He chucked the remote to Brittany and clamped a hand over her mouth. "You are disgusting!" He squealed and removed his hand quickly as she licked it.

"Turn it off!" She shouted, reaching for the remote and switching the TV off. "Why were you watching that?"

"Brittany wanted to watch it," Kurt told her. Santana threw the remote down and stormed off upstairs.

"I didn't think it'd upset her," Brittany said, "Sorry."

"It's fine," Kurt sighed, "She doesn't really like watching the birth video to be honest."

"Why not?" Brittany shrugged.

"She says that she gets quite embarrassed," Kurt said, "But also there were a few complications when Henry was born. He had to be turned in order for the doctor's to get him out, San almost died like a few minutes after. She was holding Henry and kind of passed out but made it luckily. Not long after, she got diagnosed with postnatal depression." Brittany reached into the box and pulled out a letter.

"Is that what this is?" Brittany asked and handed it to him.

"Yeah," Kurt sighed and nodded, "I pretty much had to take care of Henry for the first two months, I mean the only reason Santana looked after him was when he needed feeding and that was only because he needed breastfeeding."

"I feel bad," Brittany said quietly, "We shouldn't have watched it."

"I'll go and talk to her," Kurt said and handed Brittany a red photo album, "Look through that to distract yourself, there's loads of Henry's baby photos in there and even some of San when she was pregnant." Brittany smiled and nodded as Kurt headed upstairs. Santana was lying on the bed, crying into her pillow. "Hey, sorry," Kurt apologised and sat down on the bed, "I shouldn't have agreed to it, alright?"

"It just brings back memories, that's all," Santana confessed quietly and Kurt nodded, understanding that, "I feel bad that I didn't want to take care of my son."

"Hey that wasn't your fault," Kurt rubbed her arm comfortingly, "So, how did the interview go?"

"I got the job," Santana smiled at him.

"Well, that's great!" Kurt praised and nudged her arm, "Well done you."

"Yeah, I know that waitressing isn't my thing and I don't fancy it for the rest of my life but at least I'll be earning money for Henry and for paying the bills and stuff, yeah?"

"Yeah, it's only a Saturday job anyway isn't it?" Kurt shrugged, "You won't be doing it for the rest of your life."

"Thankfully," Santana smiled, "I start next week, kind of nervous."

"You'll do fine," Kurt said and hugged her, "you always do."


	6. First Day of Work

**Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, me too.**

**singmealullaby56: Thank you and yeah so do I :)**

Chapter Five: First Day of Work

"So, two breakfasts and two cups of teas," Santana smiled as she took the menus away from the old couple that were sat in front of her, "That's easy enough for me to remember," she joked and walked away, placing her notepad on the counter.

"You're great with the customers," her boss, Jenny told her as she came out of the kitchen, "I'll let the chef know, are you okay with the drinks?" Santana nodded and got two cups of tea ready before taking them over. "So, you at college?" Jenny asked when Santana came back over.

"Still at school unfortunately," Santana sighed. Jenny didn't actually know that Santana was a mom, the topic had never been brought up and it wasn't something that Santana wanted to randomly mention.

"Do you fancy college?" Jenny asked and Santana nodded. "What do you want to go into?"

"Law," Santana told her, "I quite fancy being a lawyer."

"Well, I think you'd make a great lawyer," Jenny said, "I believe in you."

"Well, I have two people to feed," Santana sighed, "So I need to see how I manage everything. I have a son," she added quietly, "I was raped once." Jenny glanced up at her and crossed her arms. "But Henry's not much trouble, he's one and my friend Kurt helps out with him and all."

"Well, you have my support," Jenny smiled and placed a reassuring hand on Santana's arm, "So, is Kurt looking after Henry whilst you work?" She asked and Santana nodded, "That's nice of him and you only work until twelve so you have the rest of the afternoon to spend with him."

"Yeah, we might go to the park or something," Santana told her, "He's a good kid, I love him. I'm just worried that he may ask about his dad when he's older."

"You can cross that bridge if it gets to it," Jenny said, "I wouldn't worry about it now." Jenny went back into the kitchen and came back, handing the two cooked breakfasts to Santana. Santana thanked her and carried them over to the old couple.

"Your breakfasts," she said, placing one in front of each person, along with a serviette, a knife and a fork, "Can I get you anything else? Sauces, salt?"

"No thank you dear," the woman smiled at her.

"Enjoy," Santana smiled back and walked back over to Jenny. Jenny gave her a thumbs up and handed her a cup of coffee, "You've been up since five, need your strength. How's the six o'clock start doing for you?"

"Alright," Santana nodded, sipping at her drink, "Tiring and I do hate early mornings but I have the rest of the day to relax which is good."

"If you're ever short on money and would like a bit of overtime, just ask okay?" Jenny asked her and Santana nodded thankfully at her, "I'll always be happy to have you, you're brilliant and so hard working."

"Thanks," Santana whispered, blushing a bright shade of red. The door then opened and Kurt and Brittany walked in, Kurt carrying Henry in his arms.

"Mommy!" He yelled.

"See, told you we were going to find mommy," Kurt cooed to the little boy, handing him over to Santana.

"Hey honey," Santana kissed her son's cheek and turned to Kurt and Brittany, "I don't finish for another like two hours guys, what are you all doing here?"

"We came to have breakfast," Kurt said, "If that's okay."

"Let me get a table for you," Jenny offered and carried two menus, a children's menu and a box of crayons over, "Do you want a high chair at all?"

"I think he'll be okay," Santana said, placing Henry down on the chair beside Kurt and opening the children's menu up for him, "Look kiddo, colouring pages. You gonna do some nice colouring whilst mommy works?"

"Yeah," Henry said and reached for a red crayon.

"Okay what do you all want?" Santana asked.

"We'll wait for you," Kurt said, "Then you can join us."

"Are you sure?" Santana asked, putting her notepad back into her apron pocket. Kurt nodded as Henry coloured, swinging his legs and mumbling to himself.

"You join them," Jenny told Santana, "Honestly, have some breakfast with your son."

"I need the money," Santana whispered to her.

"I'll pay you," Jenny nodded, "Go on." Santana thanked her and took her apron off, handing it over. She then sat down beside Henry and gave him a kiss. Henry smiled and handed Santana a green crayon. She took it from him and began colouring the picture that he'd began to scribble on. "Three cooked breakfasts?" Jenny asked and they nodded, "And for the little one?"

"What do you want Henry?" Santana asked, going to take the menu from him.

"No!" He yelled, wanting to finish his colouring.

"In a minute handsome," Santana cooed, "What do you want to eat?" She asked, showing him the menu, "What are you having?"

"That," Henry pointed to a picture of a children's breakfast, consisting of sausages and beans, "Please," he said politely and looked up at Jenny. Jenny nodded and headed off.

"I just need to go and get my bag," Santana told them and headed off to get her bag from the kitchen. She came back and injected her insulin before getting back to colouring with her son. Jenny had been watching and saw her inject herself, realising how much Santana had to worry about.


	7. The Doctor's Office

**singmealullaby56: Aww sorry about that, I know it was quite sad.**

**Boris Yeltsin: She is.**

**franzih24: Thank you.**

**Glee4ever123: She is a nice person :) and yeah poor San. I love the Kurtana friendship in this.**

Chapter Six: The Doctor's Office

"Sweetheart, that is way too loud," Santana walked into the living room and picked up the remote control, turning the volume down. Henry was slouching on the couch chewing on his cuddly bunny rabbit whilst watching Mickey Mouse. He'd just had a diaper change so wore just his monkey t-shirt with a diaper and bare feet. "Not too loud," Santana said and ruffled his hair. Henry climbed off of the couch and ran over to the TV, pressing his nose against the screen. "Henry, no," Santana wrapped her arms round him and picked him up, "That is way too close to the screen."

"No," Henry screamed and began crying, trying to get away from Santana's grasp, "No." Santana sighed deeply, knowing that this wasn't like her little boy, "Mickey!" He screamed, pointing at the TV, "Mickey!"

"It is way too loud sweetie and we don't want those little eyes of yours getting damaged so we need to keep it at this volume and you need to sit a safe distance okay?" She sat him down on the floor but away from the TV. Henry just stood straight back up and ran back to it, standing close. Santana switched off the TV and looked back at her son. "Listen to me Henry, sit away from the screen and watch it nicely alright?" Henry sniffled and sat himself down on the floor. Santana pulled out a tissue and wiped at his runny nose before kissing him and switching the TV back on.

Santana was stood in the kitchen making lunch when Henry came in and tugged on her t-shirt, looking up at her and sniffling. Santana smiled sympathetically and lifted him into her arms so he could watch her cook. He didn't seem himself at all.

"What's the matter baby boy?" She asked, kissing his cheek, "What's wrong?"

"Want Mickey," Henry said in a little, squeaky voice.

"Mickey's still on the big telly," Santana told him.

"Can't hear him though," he said quietly in her arms.

"Really?" Santana asked, raising an eyebrow.

* * *

Santana sat in the doctor's office reading Peter Pan to Henry who was sat nicely on her lap. He didn't overly understand where they were but it was a new place for him and Peter Pan was a good distraction.

"Henry Lopez?" A doctor asked as he walked out of his room with a clipboard. Santana closed the book and carried Henry into the room with her, "Hello Henry, how are you today?" Henry didn't answer but buried his face into Santana's chest.

"He's quite shy," Santana mentioned and sat down with him.

"That's not a problem," he chuckled, "I am Doctor Little, now what seems to be the problem?"

"Henry was watching TV earlier and he had the volume up at full blast but when I turned it down he went to sit close and then admitted that he couldn't hear it. He's quite a smart boy when he wants to be."

"Okay Henry, are you going to be brave and let me take a look inside your ears?" Doctor Little asked and held up his auriscope, "this is my auriscope, it's a very special tool that can look inside your ears." He stuck it into Henry's right ear, "I see the problem, there's a small bit of gunky stuff in there," he spoke simply for the youngster.

"Is he going to be okay?" Santana asked.

"Well the gunk is stopping him from hearing properly," Doctor Little said, "What we can do is put these small plastic tubes into his ears to drain all of the gunk out," he held out some small tubes.

"How?" Henry asked obviously listening close to what the doctor was saying.

"We'll just put him to sleep," Doctor Little told Santana whilst looking at Henry, "And put the tubes in, it's a very simple operation don't worry." Santana looked worried but agreed to it. "We won't be able to do the operation today obviously," Doctor Little said, "But we can book him in one day and get the little man sorted out. We are closed Sundays and Saturday's are quite busy but we can see what we can do."

"I have school all week, you see?" Santana told him.

"Can you get out of it at all?"

"Um...I do have Gym first thing on a Monday morning," Santana said, "I don't really need to go to that if that's okay."

"We have nine o'clock in the morning on the eighteenth?" Doctor Little suggested.

"That should be fine," Santana nodded, "Thank you."

"Alright and as he had been such a good little boy," Doctor Little smiled and stuck a sticker onto Henry's t-shirt, "And would he like a lollipop?"

"No," Santana shook her head, "Sorry, he isn't allowed sweets."

"Alright," Doctor Little nodded, "I will see you both on the eighteenth then."

"Thank you," Santana thanked him and nodded before leaving the office with Henry in her arms.


	8. Quinn's Shock Secret

**Boris Yeltsin: Yeah.**

**Guest: Not to everyone, Jenny is just a trusting person.**

**Glee4ever123: Thanks. I hope everything goes well too.**

Chapter Seven: Quinn's Shock Secret

"I can't believe you invited Quinn here tonight," Kurt said as they all crowded round in Santana's living room. Henry was asleep and she'd invited everyone over for the evening, "And I can't believe that she actually came. Where is she anyway?"

"In the bathroom," Santana told him.

"She's been in there for a while now," Rachel said, "maybe one of us should go and check on her." Santana shook her head, telling Rachel to just leave it before sitting down next to her. "So, Henry needs an ear operation huh?"

"Yeah, he's not been hearing properly so the doctor suggested he has an operation to help him. He said it'll be fine and it's very simple but I'm kind of scared, you know?"

"He'll be okay," Santana smiled as Henry soon started crying from upstairs.

"Do you want me to go?" Brittany offered kindly.

"No it's okay," Santana said and got up to go and see to her son. To her surprise, Quinn was standing in there holding a stuffed bunny rabbit over the crib and causing him to giggle. "I could have handled it."

"Sorry, I was just up here and..." Quinn began.

"Don't be sorry," Santana slowly walked over, "You got him straight off to sleep," she smiled and peering over to see Henry now fast asleep with his bunny clutched to his chest. Quinn sighed deeply and sat down in the chair in the corner. Santana came and sat beside her in the other chair. "Now that we're alone, can I talk to you about the thing that I saw in the bathroom trashcan?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Quinn whispered.

"The empty pot of Laxatives," Santana hissed quietly in her face, "Come on Quinn. My dad's a doctor, I know what those pills do to people, they help you lose weight and they're dangerous."

"You..." Quinn tried to talk but had tears streaming down her face.

"What's going on Quinn?" Santana asked. "I know we've been at each other's throats for the past year but you can tell me anything, if there is something going on then you can talk to me. Have you been eating?"

"Yes, yes I have," Quinn sobbed in frustration.

"But instead you've been taking laxatives and making yourself throw up?" Santana guessed. Quinn just burst into tears, falling into Santana's arms. Shocked at the sudden outburst, Santana just wrapped her arms round the blonde girl and rubbed her back comfortingly. "Hey," Santana soothed, "It's going to be okay, it'll be okay, come on."

"You're so motherly," Quinn cried into Santana's chest.

"One whole year of having non stop tears Quinn from my little monkey," Santana laughed, "I learn how to cope with them. Would you just tell me why you did it?"

"I...I don't know," Quinn shrugged, "Maybe I...I was upset about Beth, upset about you and I not being friends anymore, I...I just did it alright? I don't even know why."

"But making yourself throw up is dangerous," Santana pointed out, "And so is taking pills that could help you lose weight." Quinn pulled away from the hug and nodded faintly, wiping at her tears. "Look, I'm going to help you okay?" Santana asked with a smile, "You're going to be okay."

"How do you know that?" Quinn sniffed.

"Trust me, I know," Santana said, "I'm going to help you. We don't have to tell anyone about it, if you'd just let me help you."

"I'm glad you're a mom Santana," Quinn giggled, managing a smile, "I mean, if you hadn't kept Henry then in this situation you probably won't have any idea on what to do."

"If I hadn't kept Henry, you probably wouldn't be in this situation," Santana sighed.

"Don't blame yourself," Quinn said, "I'm glad you kept him, even if you were a slut like me and..."

"I am not a slut," Santana snapped, beginning to get angry, "You have no idea what I went through Quinn, I didn't choose to get pregnant!..." She stopped dead in her tracks as Quinn glanced up at her.

"You mean, you didn't choose to have sex?" Quinn questioned. Santana went silent. "Now I feel bad," she whispered.

"Don't," Santana shook her head and held a hand up to Quinn's face, "Just don't, promise me you won't ever take those pills again?" Quinn nodded. "And promise me you won't ever make yourself throw up again?" Quinn nodded once more. "You're going to be okay, I'll do whatever it takes to help you."


	9. Henry's Operation

**Glee4ever123: Me too and the Brittana will be coming.**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yeah it does.**

Chapter Eight: Henry's Operation

"You are the best patient ever," Nurse Erics smiled as she stuck a brave sticker onto Henry's hospital gown. The gown had monkey's all over it and the youngster smiled as he was praised and fussed over by the doctor's and nurses. "And here's a lovely hospital bear for you to take home with you, you can operate on him if you like."

"Come on handsome," Santana cooed and lifted Henry into her arms. Henry held the bear and clung onto his mother and Santana could tell how scared he was, even if he didn't know exactly what was going on. "Mommy's going to stay with you, okay? You big, brave boy." Santana kissed Henry's head before taking him into the hospital room to be put to sleep.

* * *

"So, Henry's operation was okay then was it?" Brittany asked as she and Santana sat on a park bench side by side. Henry was over in the sandpit making a sandcastle. He was allowed home after his ear operation and Santana had spoilt him rotten by taking him to McDonalds, buying him a new toy and then taking him to the park with Brittany. McDonalds was a big treat as he hardly ever went but Santana still said no to the ice cream; instead he had a fruit bag.

"Yeah, he's hearing so much better now," Santana smiled, fishing the fruit bag out of her bag, "Henry!" Henry looked up and ran through his sandcastle and over to his mom, "See what I mean?" She giggled to Brittany, "Here sweetie," she opened the bag and handed it to him.

"I got a new toy!" Henry informed Brittany proudly. "It's Spiderman!"

"Is it?" Brittany gasped. "I love Spiderman."

"Me too," Henry said, nibbling delicately on his slice of apple, "Yummy."

"Is that nice?" Santana cooed and Henry nodded, laughing and smiling up at his mother.

"He really is adorable," Brittany said and Santana nodded in agreement, "Maybe I can take you out sometime?"

"What do you mean?" Santana asked.

"You work hard," Brittany said, "Struggling with school, work, looking after Henry and paying bills and stuff. Maybe I could treat you to an evening meal one time."

"I won't have anyone to look after Henry," Santana shrugged.

"Won't Kurt?" Brittany asked. "Or Quinn, you guys are friends now right?" Santana faintly nodded. "If not, my mom would be happy to look after him. She's great with kids, my little sisters eight so a bit older than Henry but still."

"Would you really do that?" Santana asked.

"I'd love to do it," Brittany smiled, "You really deserve it Santana, I mean that. We could go to Breadstix or there's this lovely new Italian place that's recently opened up at the mall, my mom told me about it."

"Anywhere," Santana shrugged, "I'm easy. You don't have to take me out though."

"I want to, think of it as the first date you've had since giving birth," Brittany giggled, "I bet you don't get out much now you have Henry, do you?"

"No, but I don't mind," Santana told her, "I love my little boy, he's my whole world."

"You're lucky to have him," Brittany said.

"Come on, we should get back now," Santana said, "It's almost Henry's nap time." She lifted Henry up and strapped him into his pushchair. Henry held up the bag of fruit to Santana, "Finished?" Santana asked, taking out a grape and eating it.

"Mommy, that mine!" He squealed, reaching his hand out.

"You'd finished," Santana ruffled his hair and handed the bag back to him. There were only about three bits of apple left in it. Santana took the break off and pushed the pushchair along the path as Brittany walked by her side.

"Was he good during his operation?" Brittany questioned.

"Well, he was asleep for it," Santana said, "but he was very good when they were getting ready. He got a special teddy bear to take home with him and a bravery sticker, the doctors all made a huge fuss over him." They arrived back to Santana's house and she rummaged in her purse for her house key before unlocking the door. She stepped inside and Brittany helped her by pushing Henry's pushchair through the door. "Thanks," Santana thanked her and shut the door. "Shall we go and read a story then Henry?"

"Can I read to him?" Brittany asked but Santana looked hesitant. "Please, I'll be okay. I used to read to my sister when she was a baby."

"He doesn't usually like other people reading to him," Santana said.

"Please," Brittany begged her. Santana sighed and glanced down at Henry but nodded. Brittany bent down and lifted the little boy into her arms. Henry made no noise and allowed her to hold him. "Shall we go and read a story then Henry?"

"Peter Pan," Santana said, "He likes that and if he doesn't go to sleep, bribe him with two stories and make sure he has his bunny rabbit as well because he can't sleep without it and he always needs a glass of warm milk too because..."

"San," Brittany cut her off mid sentence, "He'll be okay, alright? You just relax." She carried Henry upstairs to the nursery. Santana sighed deeply and glanced around the house, wondering if there was anything to tidy. It already looked neat but she just couldn't seem to relax. She sat on the couch and tried to distract herself with some TV but she felt like she needed to be doing something. Brittany soon came downstairs.

"That was quick," Santana said nervously, "Has something happened?"

"No," Brittany shook her head with a smile, "He went straight off to sleep. He's a good kid."

"Sorry," Santana apologised, "I just get nervous when other people try to take care of him, you know? I...I don't tend to trust anyone but Kurt."

"I understand," Brittany said, "But you can trust me."

"I know," Santana whispered, "Thank you."


	10. The Date

**Boris Yeltsin: Yep she is.**

**Glee4ever123: Yeah she does, doesn't she? :)**

**So, I feel like I've kind of lost readers with this story. Sorry if I've been boring you with it, I hope people still like it. **

Chapter Nine: The Date

"Are you sure he's going to be okay?" Santana panicked as she ran downstairs to Kurt who was holding Henry in his arms, "And you have everything, right? And remember..."

"Yes," Kurt cut her off and nodded, "I know, you just go and enjoy yourself. You barely ever do that anymore." Santana smiled thankfully at him and kissed Henry's cheek. Henry whimpered and reached out, wrapping his small arms round Santana's neck.

"You be good baby, mommy's going out for some food she is with Aunty Britt-Britt okay?" Henry was still whimpering, "maybe I shouldn't go out."

"San, stop it," Kurt shook his head, "Go and have fun, I promise you that he will be fine." Santana faintly nodded and kissed Henry's hand, tears in her eyes. She hardly ever left Henry.

Brittany came to pick Santana up and she could tell that she was feeling upset about leaving Henry. She talked to her as much as she could on the way to the restaurant to try and distract her and cheer her up a little.

"Henry will be okay," Brittany whispered once they were sat down and looking at the menu.

"I just don't leave him that much, that's all," Santana shrugged, "What are you having?"

"I might have the chicken," Brittany said, "What about you?"

"Yeah, me too," Santana nodded and checked her cell phone, "No word from Kurt," she sighed and placed it down on the table.

"He'll be okay," Brittany said, "You and Henry are really close, aren't you?"

"He's my son," Santana laughed and leant back in her chair, crossing her arms, "Of course I'm close with him," she added and shrugged her shoulders.

"You know what I mean," Brittany giggled, "Like really close, you sort of act like brother and sister and he really looks up to you. You're a cool mom as well." Santana blushed bright red, thanking her. "Don't mention it." The waitress soon came over and they ordered. "Don't you need to take your insulin?" Brittany asked when she'd left to get the food.

"Yes," Santana nodded, reaching down to pick up her bag, "I'll go to the bathroom, back in a bit." Brittany nodded as Santana left to go to the bathroom. She hated taking her insulin in front of loads of people, even though Diabetes was quite common and other people sitting around them probably had it as well. She soon came back, looking a bit better.

"You okay?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah," she sighed, sitting down and having a sip of her drink, "So, I have a question."

"Go for it," Brittany smiled at her.

"Why did you ask me out tonight?" Santana asked.

"Because," Brittany shrugged, "I wanted to get to know you better."

"Seriously Brittany, why?" Santana asked, "Just tell me the truth."

"Okay," Brittany sighed and sat forwards to talk closer to Santana, "You're gay, right?"

"And?" Santana asked, "Are you like against gay people or something?"

"No, I'm bi-curious," Brittany said proudly, "I think I am anyway. The thing is, I...I really like you Santana," Brittany confessed, "Will...Will you go out with me?"

"Like romantically?" Santana asked and Brittany nodded, "Wow, I...I don't know what to say Brittany."

"Look, I don't want this to ruin our friendship Santana because I like you and I want to be your friend. You don't have to say yes but..."

"It's not that," Santana shook her head, "I like you too."

"Then what's the problem?" Brittany questioned her.

"I...I haven't dated anyone since...since, you know? Since it happened?" Brittany pulled away and nodded, understanding, "It's hard for me," Santana whispered, "Because...Because when that...when it happened...I...that was the time I had my first kiss and the time I...I first lost my virginity."

"I'm sorry," Brittany looked close to tears, "I didn't mean to...I..."

"Don't," Santana shook her head, "No one has ever been this nice to me before and no one hardly ever asks me out, they all think I'm a slut and they all hate me."

"I'm sure that's not true," Brittany said.

"It is," Santana nodded, tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I asked," Brittany apologised, "I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't," Santana said, wiping at her eyes, "You didn't honestly. I just get quite emotional and stuff sometimes." Brittany nodded. "But I...I would love to go out with you."

"Seriously?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah," Santana said, "but take things slow, yeah?"

"Yeah," Brittany smiled, "Of course."


	11. Back to Her Old Self

**franzih24: Thank you.**

**Santanalover16: Thank you and here's the next update for you :)**

**Guest: Thanks and glad you like the relationship. **

**Boris Yeltsin: Yep.**

**Glee4ever123: Haha maybe she will, let's hope ;)**

**overmyheadx2: Thank you, that means a lot.**

Chapter Ten: Back to Her Old Self

Kurt watched the clock, tapping his fingers against the kitchen table and sighing deeply to himself. 11:00am. Santana never slept in this late on a Sunday. She knew that Saturday's were an early start for her now that she had the job but she was usually up before ten. Henry was sat at the table, doing some colouring in his Disney colouring book.

"What's that then buddy?" He smiled, peering over his shoulder to see what he was doing. "Lilo and Stitch, do you like that?"

"Yuh," Henry giggled as Santana came down the stairs, still in her pyjamas and bathrobe. "Mommy, at last!" He said, hands on his hips. Santana smiled and went to get herself a glass of water.

"You okay?" Kurt asked. "This is late for you." When Santana didn't answer, he knew that something was up. "Henry, you stay and colour mommy and uncle Kurt a nice picture," he said, kissing Henry on the head, "me and mommy are going to have a little chat in the living room." He grabbed Santana's hand and dragged her into the living room, shutting the door behind him, "Take a seat."

"What?" She asked quietly, actually sounding really close to tears.

"What's the matter?" Kurt asked, coming to sit next to her, "Sleeping in until almost lunchtime, being really quiet even with your son and then sounding close to tears."

"I just don't feel well," Santana confessed.

"How don't you feel well?" Kurt asked gently.

"Nothing," she whispered and ran a hand through her hair.

"Just tell me, I'm your friend."

"My parents just ring my cell phone last night and insult the hell out of me," Santana sighed deeply, rubbing at her forehead, "I have a throbbing headache, I haven't done the history homework that's in for tomorrow and my period is two fricking weeks late."

"Late?"

"Yeah," Santana nodded faintly.

"Maybe you should see a doctor about that," Kurt suggested, "I've heard stress can be related to late periods but two weeks late is quite serious, don't you think?" Santana shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. "Why are you crying?"

"I don't know," Santana said, beginning to sob. Kurt hugged her gently and began to soothe her.

"Why don't you read Henry a story or something?" Kurt smiled, "Quality time with your son always makes you feel better." Santana nodded faintly, knowing that he was right. She got up and went into the kitchen to where Henry was still painting a picture.

"Shall mommy read you a story Henry?" She asked in a gentle tone but Henry just kept painting, "We can read Thomas, you'd like that won't you? Come on," she held her hand out which Henry took before following his mother upstairs. Henry climbed onto Santana's bed and Santana went and sat beside him with a storybook, opening it up at the first page. She began reading but Henry interrupted her.

"No, no, not like that," he said fiddling with Santana's bedsheets, "Read it, read, read like um...Uncle Kurt reads it."

"Well, how does Uncle Kurt read it?" Santana asked him.

"He...He does funny voices like for the twains. Uncle Kurt read like that."

"Well, Uncle Kurt is busy at the moment so mommy's reading the story," she sighed and continued, trying her best to do the voices that Henry had just done to show her how Kurt had read it.

"No, not like that, like this," Henry said and put an accent on the sentence Santana had just done.

"Oh so Thomas is a scottish train, is he?" Santana joked.

"No, Uncle Kurt read that," Henry continued to say.

"Fine, I'll get Uncle Kurt," Santana sighed deeply and stood up, leaving the bedroom and bumping into Kurt on the way. "He wants you to read the story," Santana said and headed into the bathroom, slamming the door.

"Mommy sad?" Henry asked as Kurt walked into the bedroom.

"Mommy's just having a bad day sweetheart," Kurt said and kissed Henry on the head, "And she wanted to read you a little story but you wouldn't let her, would you? Why was that?"

"Mommy no like me."

"Now, why would you say that?" Kurt asked, "She loves you, you are the best little guy in her life."

"She not have time for Henwy no more," Henry said, sobbing a little bit.

"Yes she does, she just has a lot going on at the moment," Henry said and gave him another kiss before picking him up. He carried him through to the nursery and placed him in his playpen, "You sit in here and play with your toys whilst Uncle Kurt goes to check on mommy." Henry nodded and cuddled his teddy bear. Kurt walked out and opened the door to the bathroom. Santana was sat on the closed toilet seat, dragging a razor along her arm. "Santana no!" Kurt shouted and raced over, causing her to drop the razor to the floor, "You idiot!" He yelled, walking her over to the sink and running the water over her cut. Santana winced, burying her face into Kurt's chest and gasping for breath. "Ssshh, it's okay," he soothed, trying not to be too mad at her.

"I'm so sorry," she cried into his chest, "I'm so, so, so, so sorry."

"Just take your medication, please," Kurt said when he'd finished cleaning her up and sticking a plaster over her small cut. "I don't ever want to see you like that again, got it?" Santana nodded, wiping away her tears, "Go," he said, "Your medication should be in the kitchen."

"Alright," she whispered, leaving the bathroom. He was lucky that he caught her in time.


	12. Henry's Second Birthday

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.**

**franzih24: Yeah poor Santana :(**

**Santanalover16: I hope she does, glad you like the fic.**

**Glee4ever123: Just cutting to get rid of the pain. **

**Sophie: Thank you :)**

Chapter Eleven: Henry's Second Birthday

"Henry is just loving the bouncy castle," Santana said as she came into the kitchen, biting on the end of a carrot stick. Brittany stood up from her chair and kissed her new girlfriend on the cheek lovingly. "He and his little friends are having so much fun, Quinn's keeping an eye on them so I could come and make lunch."

"I'm hungry," Kurt said, entering the kitchen and catching a glimpse of the party food. Crackers, salad, carrot sticks, fruit, ham and cheese sandwiches. "San, they won't like this stuff."

"What do you mean?" Santana asked as she stopped chopping up carrots.

"They're one and two year olds," Kurt reminded her, "They like stuff like cakes and cookies and chocolate," he emptied a bag of cakes that he'd just brought, "I picked up these on the way over here. I know you don't like Henry eating stuff like this but it's his birthday after all, let him enjoy it."

"Fine," Santana slammed down the knife, "You get the food ready."

"Don't be like that, I'm just saying," Kurt told her, "Come on. Your son is turning two, enjoy it." Santana nodded and went into the back yard with Brittany. The two of them headed up onto the bouncy castle with Henry and his friends from day-care.

"Mommy!" Henry squealed, bouncing over and pouncing on her. Santana pretended to be scared and bounced up and down, ticking her son. Two of Henry's friends then came over, also bouncing on her.

"Get her Henry," Brittany encouraged, "Go on."

"Alright, alright," Santana calmed them, giggling, "Come on, time for party food." She lifted Henry into her arms and carried him off whilst Brittany took the other children inside. Santana had set the table with chairs and plates of food.

"Do you want a cake Henry?" Kurt asked, offering one to him.

"Mommy say no," Henry said quietly and shook his head.

"No, you're allowed one today because it's your special day," Kurt said. Henry thanked him politely and took a cake and a cookie whilst Kurt offered some to the other children. Santana stood in the doorway with her arms folded, watching. "Want one?" He asked Santana, coming back over, "You need to eat yourself, you're beginning to shake."

"I'm fine," Santana shook her head thankfully.

"Santana, please eat." She sighed and nodded, following him into the kitchen and sitting down. He gave her her insulin and then got her something to eat before sitting with her. They could hear Quinn and Brittany laughing and talking to the kids in the other room. "Can't believe Henry's turned two already."

"I know, it's insane," Santana laughed, "It really has gone quick."

"Are you feeling better?" Kurt asked, "After, you know?"

"Yeah," Santana nodded with a smile, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Kurt," Brittany walked in, "Do you like Barbie?" Kurt looked confused and shook his head, "Well, little Alice wants to show you her Barbie dolls anyway." Kurt nodded and left the kitchen. "Alice is quite cute."

"Yeah, she's Henry's little girlfriend at day-care," Santana said as Brittany sat down next to her, "Is Henry okay?"

"Yeah, he's enjoying his little party," Brittany said, "You're doing a great job with him, you know?"

"Thanks," Santana thanked her. Brittany looked at Santana for a few moments before cupping her face in her hands and kissing her passionately on the lips. Santana let her run her tongue around her mouth and stroke her hair before pulling away. "That was nice."

"Really?" Santana asked. "Sorry, I...I know we're dating but I don't want to rush you into anything."

"You're not," Santana whispered and shook her head, "I liked it, honestly."

"Come on, Henry will be wondering where you are," Brittany smiled and took Santana's hand in hers.

"Brittany," Santana smiled, squeezing her girlfriend's hand, "I love you."

"Yeah?" Brittany questioned and Santana nodded, "I love you too."


	13. History Homework

**franzih24: Thanks :)**

**Meech0831: Thank you, glad you like it.**

**Glee4ever123: I know, cuteness! **

Chapter Twelve: History Homework

"So, I'm finally getting started on that History essay that it's due in on Thursday," Santana said walking into the kitchen to get herself a drink. Kurt and Brittany were sat at the table talking. "It's about time I do something about it."

"You'll ace it however late you start," Kurt laughed, "You always do."

"Thanks, I've done two pages so far," Santana smiled proudly, "I'm so proud of myself."

Santana got her drink and went back into the living room. She picked up her pen and glanced about, realising that her essay was no where to be seen. She glanced at Henry who was sitting on the floor playing but instead, he was sat ripping up two big sheets of paper into tiny shreds.

"Henry," she whispered and walked forwards, noticing that it was her history homework, "Henry, no!" She screamed as Kurt and Brittany raced in, hearing the noise, "I spent hours on that!"

"What happened?" Kurt asked.

"He ripped up my stupid History essay and I worked ages on it!" Santana yelled, suddenly in tears. Henry started crying and getting upset as well, noticing that he'd upset his mother.

"Hey little man," Brittany cooed, going to lift Henry up, "Mommy isn't angry at you."

"No," Santana sighed and shook her head, "Sorry baby, I'm not mad at you but that was mommy's important homework and you ripped it up."

"I'm sorry," Henry mumbled into Brittany's chest as the blonde comfortingly rubbed his back, "Sorry mommy."

"It's alright," Santana sighed, rubbing at her forehead, "What am I going to do? I can't remember everything that I wrote and I can no longer read it."

"I'll help you," Kurt said, "Come on, sit down." Santana nodded and sat down with Kurt on the couch. Kurt took some clean paper and a pen whilst Brittany sat on the floor playing with Henry, "Now, we can start it off with you introducing the topic yeah?" Santana nodded, listening to Kurt, "And then go on to give your opinion and something to back it up?"

"I guess," Santana whispered.

"Come on, it'll be fine," he said and began helping Santana.

* * *

"I've probably failed History now," Santana said to Kurt as they sat in History class waiting for their grades on the essay. "I can't afford to fail, not if I want to go to college and get a proper job."

"Look, I helped you with it and you finished it all and did really well," Kurt said, "You wouldn't have failed it."

"Good job Santana," the teacher said, handing the essay back to Santana.

"A B?" Santana asked, "How did I get a B? I never get B's."

"Hey, that's pretty good considering it got ripped up," Kurt said, "Don't worry about it."

"One B isn't going to affect your grades Santana," the teacher said, "I can promise you." Santana nodded faintly, scanning her paper over as the teacher continued to hand the homework out.

"You did better than me," Brittany said, "I only got a D."

"But I've never gotten a B before," Santana sighed, "Never, how am I supposed to get into a good college knowing that I once got a B?"

"Hey, the teacher said that it won't affect your grade," Kurt reminded her, "It'll be fine."

"Just grow up Santana," Finn snapped, overhearing their conversation, "Normal people are happy with a B, you're making it sound like a B is a hugely bad grade causing everyone who gets that and lower to make them feel bad about themselves."

"She's not making me feel bad about myself," Brittany admitted, shrugging her shoulders, "And I got lower."

"Sorry guys," Santana apologised quietly, "Look, I just want the best for Henry alright? I want him to have a good childhood, go to a decent school and get into a good college."

"We know," Kurt nodded with a smile, "But you can still get all that even with one little B, it doesn't have to be all A's. Yes, you can still try and get all A's and do your best but one B won't matter or change anything."

"I guess you're right," Santana sighed, "Thanks."

"Do you want to go out tonight?" Brittany asked her girlfriend, "We can go out dancing, I haven't been dancing in years."

"Sure," Santana agreed, "I'd like that Britt, thanks."

"Anything for the best girlfriend in the world," Brittany said, leaning across and giving her a loving kiss on the cheek.

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages. So, I was watching the Wannabee performance in Glee and it still hasn't sunk in that Hemo's pregnant :O Lol, I know it should have by now but it hasn't. I can't honestly believe it! She's like twenty six with the perfect boyfriend, the perfect job and a baby on the way. I'm 18 (never had a boyfriend, never had sex and never had a kiss). I feel crappy, lol xD **


	14. Passing Out

**katiecakeface07: I love your long reviews! :D And yeah I shouldn't feel crappy about it. And yeah poor Santana, she just wants the best for her son :) thanks for reviewing, I really do love the long ones.**

**dolphinluver46: Thank you.**

**franzih24: Thanks :)**

**Boris Yeltsin: Hemo is Heather Morris's nickname.**

**Glee4ever123: And yeah haha, I probably would have done that too :) I probably would have been in tears.**

Chapter Thirteen: Passing Out

Santana got her head down as she turned the page to her exam paper, chewing on the end of her pencil. Everyone was sitting in the exam hall in silence with teachers walking up and down each aisle and looking for anyone who was cheating.

"Oh my god," Santana muttered, rubbing at her head and glancing up at the clock. She needed to eat and badly. "Just half an hour left," she thought to herself, trying to concentrate. "Come on Santana, for Henry." She would have injected herself or had something to eat but they weren't allowed to bring their bags in. Instead, they had to be locked away in the lockers. Medicine was allowed to be taken it but she'd gone and left it in the front pocket of her bag accidentally.

"Hey," Brittany spoke quietly from the seat next to Santana, "are you okay?" Santana nodded faintly and put on a smile. "You sure?"

"Fine," Santana whispered back.

"No talking please!" One of the teachers yelled and Brittany and Santana both went quiet. Santana tried to get on but it wasn't long until she passed out, falling to the floor. "Everyone stay in your seats!"

"Santana!" Brittany squealed, standing up. Kurt completely ignored the command and rushed over to Santana. "I think she's hungry," Brittany said.

"Yeah well we're all hungry," Finn snapped, "But we have to deal with it."

"She's diabetic you idiot! She really needs food!" Kurt shouted at him. "San," he patted her cheek. She was half conscious but couldn't talk, "San, where's your insulin?" He asked but she couldn't answer. "Where is it?" He checked her pockets but couldn't find it anywhere.

"Is it in her bag?" Quinn asked. "I know her locker combination, do you want me to go and look?"

"Thanks Quinn," Kurt thanked her. Quinn nodded and hurried out of the hall to get Santana's bag. Brittany knelt down and pulled a protein bar from her jacket pocket.

"I know we're not allowed food," she said, "But it was just in case San did need something."

"You're a star." Kurt said, stroking Santana's hair. Quinn soon came back with Santana's bag and emptied the contents of it out. Kurt saw the insulin and reached for it as quick as possible. Santana's eyes were now fully closed so he quickly lifted her shirt and injected it into her side, counting quietly as he did. Santana flinched slightly. "Ssshh," he soothed, rubbing her back as he injected her. Brittany watched fascinated as he stopped counting and pulled the needle out of Santana's skin. "Santana," he spoke, cupping her face in her hands and stroking her hair, "Santana." Santana's eyes opened and she rolled onto her back, sitting upright slowly with Kurt's help, "Good girl. Alright?" She nodded and Brittany gently handed her the protein bar. She shook her head though, her body beginning to shake.

"Try this," Quinn found a juice box from Santana's bag and handed it over. Kurt smiled and held it in front of Santana, helping her drink it through the straw. She kept shaking, unable to talk and still not fully conscious. Tears streamed down her face and Kurt rubbed at her arm gently, holding her close to him. Brittany held her hand and Quinn sat beside them, looking concerned and not sure of what to say.

"Great," Finn said sarcastically, "So we're all going to fail because of Lopez fainting?"

"Sorry," Santana apologised croakily as soon as she could talk again.

"Don't apologise honey," Quinn said whilst glaring at Finn.

"We're postponing the exam until further notice," the teacher announced, "Everyone, go single file out of that way please." He gestured in the direction away from Santana.

"Thank you Santana, I was actually doing good at this," Finn sighed and closed his exam paper. He got up and followed everyone else out of the hall whilst Quinn, Brittany and Kurt stayed with Santana.

* * *

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Quinn asked as Santana exited the nurse's office.

"Good thanks, tired though," Santana smiled and hugged her, "Thanks for helping, it meant a lot to me. I kind of feel bad though that the exam was postponed. Everyone hates me."

"They don't hate you," Quinn said as they walked to class, "And it wasn't your fault. Besides, I didn't even help. Kurt did most of it."

"Yeah but you got my insulin," Santana said, "And gave me a juice box, Kurt told me everything seeing as I wasn't even awake," she chuckled to herself. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Quinn nodded.

"Are you eating now?" Santana asked. "Just curious."

"Yeah I am," Quinn said, crossing her arms, "Small things but I am eating, thanks to you anyway."

"Hey, you're all better!" Kurt said, walking over and hugging Santana, "You gave me such a fright, you did."

"I'm okay," Santana reassured him, "Thanks to you guys anyway."


	15. Epilogue

**Boris Yeltsin: Yeah he is.**

**franzih24: Thank you :)**

**Doodle91xxx: Yeah I love it too. And Finn is horrible, lol.**

**Glee4ever123: Haha I hate Finn too, don't worry :)**

**Okay guys, here is the last chapter of Girl On Fire :( It's been a long winding road but we have finally come to an end. Enjoy everybody x**

Epilogue

"She is the cutest little girl in the world," Santana cooed as she cradled Jade in her arms. Jade slept peacefully wrapped up in a pink blanket whilst Brittany lay asleep on the couch. Santana smiled at her and got back to her new daughter. Brittany was exhausted after giving birth to their baby but she found the whole pregnancy experience totally worth it. The door opened and Kurt and Quinn soon walked in with eight year old Henry. "Hey Henry," Santana whispered, "This is your new baby sister."

"What's her name?" Henry asked sitting next to his mother.

"Jade," Santana smiled, "Would you like to hold her?" Henry nodded as Santana carefully handed Jade over to him. Henry supported her head, following his mothers instructions.

"She's really small," Henry said, smiling at his mother, "Was I this small when I was a baby?"

"Oh yes you were kiddo," Kurt laughed, "You were a monster when you were a baby."

"Hey, Uncle Kurt," Henry laughed, "I'm not really her big brother though, am I mom? I mean, mama Britt had her and you had me so are we like step?" He asked. Santana laughed and ruffled his hair. He was so mature for his age.

"No sweetheart, she's your sister no matter who she came out of," she said and kissed her forehead.

"Is everything okay?" Brittany asked, waking up.

"She's beautiful mama Britt," Henry said, "I'm holding her."

"That's wonderful son," Brittany smiled. "Would you like to help me change her?"

"Yes please," Henry said as Santana took Jade from her son and handed her over to Brittany. Henry then followed Brittany upstairs to help change his baby sister.

"He's a good kid," Quinn said.

"Yeah he is," Santana nodded, "I know I...It was hard getting pregnant as a teenager," Santana sighed, "But I don't regret one bit of it, not at all."

**THE END! Such a happy ending, hope you liked it :)**


End file.
